


Diamond in the Rough

by CatyrQueen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyrQueen/pseuds/CatyrQueen
Summary: Crystal Redfield, a scientist working for Umbrella, gets mixed up in things she never thought she would.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Character(s), Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s), Albert Wesker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first time posting and first fic I've written in like, 6 years? I think lol. Might be a twoshot, might be longer depending on reception :'D Constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!

Crystal sat at her lab desk, removing her gloves and tossed them into the trash bin beside the desk. She leaned back and rubbed her sore eyes gently, 

“Man, I’m going to go blind at this rate.” She sighed and glanced over at the clock on the wall, standing slowly while popping her lower back. Opening a drawer next to her desk, she pulled out a small mirror and groaned at her appearance. She looked like she got hit by a bus, the bags under her eyes a blueish purple shade. Sighing again, she pulled out her ponytail, deciding to braid the black strands instead to make it look somewhat tamed and professional. 

Crystal straighten her jacket and the white turtleneck below it, also sliding her name tag on, “Crystal Redfield” plastered across it. You were the older, far less know sister of Chris and Claire Redfield, while they were more action and guns blazing, you preferred quiet and analytics. They knew you were a scientist for a big company, but not which one. Since it was such private information, they at least gave you that. Now did it bother you that your company and subsequent research was being used against them? Maybe at the beginning but you were never that close to them, in fact they rarely called or acknowledged you unless they needed something. 

With a roll of her shoulders, she started towards the elevator to head to the meeting room. She slid her ID card from her pocket and used it on the pad, with a beep the door opened almost silently and she stepped in, hitting the button for the 11th floor. The doors slid shut once more and moved toward your stop, but not before stopping at the 7th floor. When the doors opened, a certain infamous blond haired, sunglasses wearing man, stepped in. You glanced at up at him and with a gentle smile, “Morning, Mr. Wesker.” All he did was give an ever so slight nod of acknowledgement. 

You always got along with him, and yes, you knew of his double agent activities that he was doing to your brother. But your job was far more important than a brother who barely ever made time for you. You looked over at the lights as you got closer to your floor and took note of now rigged Wesker was standing, even for him. Someone either pissed him off or he was as thrilled for this meeting as you were. 

“Not looking forward to this meeting either I take it?” You glanced at him, and he looked at you. “No, not particularly. I am a busy man.” You nodded in understanding and turned your eyes back to the door as it pinged again, opening at the 11th floor. Wesker stepped out first and made his way to the conference room where everyone was meeting. You followed, taking a seat farther in the corner so you were off to yourself. Most people here weren’t exactly friendly, especially the other scientists since you were all technically competing against each other. You had reasoned that it seemed like you were a target more than others was because you were a Redfield and since you got along well enough with the higher ups like Wesker and Birkin. 

Sighing at the thought, you crossed your arms and tried to get comfortable in the chair you were sitting in. You’d think they could afford more comfortable chairs, you thought to yourself as you watched the final few scientists pour into the small room. With that, someone you were sure you probably met before, starting to introduce the reason for the meeting. 

As they drowned on, on matters that you simply couldn’t bother to even attempt to care about. You started roaming the room with your eyes, settling on Wesker, whom was clad in black turtleneck and black slacks. Hm, how unusual, he normally has either his lab coat on or at least a duster on, you had brought your hand up to your cheek to rest your head on it. 

The meeting went on far longer than you would have liked it to, there wasn’t anything that quite literally couldn’t have been sent in an email. You stood from the chair and started towards the door, as soon as you stepped out, Wesker had grabbed your arm. 

You raised your eyebrow at him, “Yes, is there something you need Mr. Wesker?” He gave a small nod, “Yes, whenever you have a little time away from your research, I need to talk to you in my lab. Privately.” You nodded slowly looking at your reflection in his sunglasses. 

“Of course, if it can wait an hour, I will be there around...” You peaked at the clock on the wall, “3 o’clock?” Wesker nodded, “That will work fine. Just knock on the door with 3 knocks so I know it is you.” You nodded again and he turned on his heels, making his way to where Birkin was standing waiting for him. You could feel people glaring at the back of your head, groaning softly to yourself and muttering, “Too old for this petty shit....” Turning, you leveled a look at some of the younger workers there, knowing they were jealous of you. One of them walked up to you and jabbed her red painted nail into your shoulder. “So, what gives you the right to get all chummy with Albert and William, huh?” Lifting your hand, you grabbed her wrist and narrowed your eyes. You hated when they called Birkin and Wesker by their first names, no respect for authority or power. 

“It is simply none of your business and you should learn that quickly. The higher ups do not like to be undermined, just so you know.” You tossed her hand and back towards her. She put her hands on her hips and pouted, “I’ll have you know, Redfield, that Albert and I have a personal relationship!” She stuck her head up like she was triumphant. All you could do was try not to burst out laughing. You started towards the elevator, smirking, “Dear, him chewing you out for not doing your job, is not personal.” Laughing, you closed the door, and it took you down towards your lab. “Kids these days...”


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal looked away from her microscope over at the clock again, "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Standing up, she grabbed her jacket and darted over to the elevator, pressing the button frantically. Damn it open faster! Crystal tapped her foot impatiently as she slid the lab coat on over her arms until the door opened, quickly stepping into the elevator. She smashed the button for the 7th floor. Thankfully, the elevator made its way quickly to the correct floor without making other stops. 

The door dinged and she stepped out quickly, power walking to the ominous door on the far end of the floor. Stopping before the door, she breathed in deeply and rapped on the door 3 times as per instructed by Wesker. 

After what felt like eternity, Albert opened the door slowly and stepped to the side, gesturing for her to come in. She stepped into the amber lite room slowly, looking around and noticing the severe lack of personal items. The only things that stood out was the photo of him and Birkin and his white lab coat hung on the back of his desk chair, otherwise the room was weirdly cold. It really didn’t surprise Crystal at all, he didn’t seem like a man that flaunted his personal life to everyone. 

“Take a seat” Wesker motions to the chair on the other side of his desk as he closes the door and locks it. You nod and pull the chair out, slowly sitting down. The chair was surprisingly comfortable, hell of a lot better than her lab chair downstairs. She watched as he walked to his desk and sat down, leveling a look at her. “So…..what is the reason for calling me here, Mr. Wesker?” Crystal cocked an eyebrow, ever so slightly as she looked at the man. He leaned back a bit and clasped his hands together, looked up at the wall behind her. 

“You are aware I am currently in S.T.A.R.S, acting as a double agent.” She nods at the statement, “Yes I am, indeed aware of this.” He nods again, “You also know then, that your brother is in my squad.” With a soft sigh, Crystal nods once more, “Yes, I am also aware of this and do not care, if that is why you brought me here.” She crosses her arms, slightly annoyed. It was always about her siblings and Umbrella being terrified that she’d betray them when she literally had zero interest in it. 

“Good. And no, that is not why I called you here today. I would like your…” He paused and looked her in the eye, “assistance I suppose would be the correct term.” She blinked, genuinely surprised by this turn of events. “Okay...what kind of assistance?” He sits back up to his full height and she watches him closely, “They know you work as a scientist, but not for whom. We have a mission coming up and I would like for you to come along as a medical expert.” She stared at him in disbelief and had to stop herself from laughing, 

“And Umbrella is okay with this?” His lips momentarily formed a smirk before going back to neutral, “What Umbrella does not know, does not hurt them.” Crystal stood up, pacing behind the chair she was just seated in, “Alright, so let me get this right, you want me to join you on a mission without Umbrella knowledge with my brother…?” She couldn’t help it and started to chuckle to herself, running a hand over her face. “What would even be in it for me? Besides potentially losing my job!?” She snapped, more aggressive than she wanted to be, cringing a bit at it. Wesker stood abruptly and slammed his hand on the wall beside her head, making her swallow harshly. “What is in it for you? Is freedom from the restrictions of this company, freedom really over your life. All you have to do is be a hundred percent loyal to me no matter the circumstances.” Crystal looked up at his eyes, well his glasses, looking him square in the eyes and sighing gently. 

“That’s asking a lot Wesker…” She chewed on the inside of her lip in thought, “I do have some questions.” He nodded curtly, “I’m listening.” She crossed her arms once more, “What does one hundred percent mean? Meaning if things go bad, you will bring me with you or leave me out there to dry?” Wesker removed his hand from the wall and used said hand to take his glasses off, revealing his blue eyes. 

“Meaning, I take you with me. You are far too valuable, you may not realize it but many of the others here are terribly jealous of you and your research. Since you have been able to accomplish things with the viruses that others have not.” Dumbfounded, Crystal watches as he slides his glasses back on. Was she just complimented by Albert Wesker? This day was far too weird for her liking. “Well….” She fiddled with her hands and suddenly let out a loud sigh, “I’m in. I’ve felt too restricted here anyway” Once more, only for a moment though, Wesker let a smirk grace his lips. 

“How wonderful”


End file.
